Blazing
by KrazyKat12
Summary: Brawl is over, it has been for quite awhile. And Pit has had nothing but peace, especially after he defeated Hades. However, a new threat soon arises, and Pit is thrown into a whole new adventure that'll determine the fate of both his world and his friends' worlds. But, what is he going to do without his goddess and knowing the fact that his new enemy was once a close friend?
1. Another Peaceful Day, Kinda

**IMPORTANT NOTICES: Hey guys. Look! I'm back! Kinda... Well, I'll just give to you straight. I've lost all motivation and inspiration for both Chibimania and Smash Resort. I am sad to say that Chibimania might be canceled, considering how when I just _think_ of that story and absolutely nothing comes to mind. I'm hoping to just put it on hold(for probably a long time). And as for Smash Resort, yeah well, I'll continue that. Someday. Maybe. Okay, okay! I will continued that story, seeing as how it is my most popular story. So, that's the update on those stories, now for the future ones.**

**My Arceus, I wish I could just put this on my profile but unfortunately none of you will read it if I do. Don't lie. You know we all ignore people's profiles. This is more of an announcement for those of you on the forum. I am currently developing their world and history, as well as what their journey contains. I thought I had their story down the first time, but nope. I'm making lots of changes to their world, not that any of you will notice. And that's beside the point. Point is, the first chapter of Kay and Joey's story is going to take awhile. As for Kattana and Thunderspell, well their story is currently being co-written with someone. I didn't really plan on them having a story, but meh, oh well.**

**And FINALLY, the announcement for this story, as well as my activity. I have absolutely no idea how I thought this up. I'm just listening to "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" by 'Fall Out Boys' and suddenly I imagine Pit flying and then getting attacked by two wolves who are actually two of Pit's friends who are being controlled by a certain pyromaniac half-dragon who has suddenly become evil and insane. *shrug* My brain is crazy, hence my PenName. Anyway, this story may or may not be updated quickly. It really depends on if I feel like it or not. Whatever. That's it for now. You can read the story now.**

* * *

"Yeah! Another great day!" Pit exclaimed as he ran down the stairs. Already dressed and bow in hand, Pit ran straight for opening in Palutena's temple that he always ran out of to fly. He saw the light, and jumped out of the opening. For a second, his wings didn't glow, but soon the Gift of Flight activated and Pit sighed in relief that Palutena was awake.

"Morning Lady Palutena!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

Palutena yawned and spoke to Pit telepathically. "Must you do this so early, Pit? Normally _I'm_ the one who's getting _you_ out of bed."

"Heh-heh. Sorry. But everything's been so peaceful lately; I just have to enjoy it!" Pit exclaimed and did a little spin.

"Pit, we had peace for 25 years before Hades came. I'm sure we're going to have peace for a good long while." Palutena stated.

"Yeah, but you never know! Remember, we had those little problems in between."

"Of course. But that's just what they were: LITTLE problems."

Pit sighed. "Are you mad or something?" He asked.

"Well… a little bit." Palutena replied.

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just the fact that you have been getting me up EVERY morning at SIX am for the past _TEN DAYS!_"

_"Meep."_

"Not only that, it's been the very same thing for over a month! Get up, fly, breakfast, hot spring, fly, lunch, fly, prank Viridi, FLY, dinner, MORE FLYING, and then bed! The same thing, over and over again FOR THE PAST THRITY-FIVE DAYS!" Palutena yelled.

"...Sorry. I've just been so excited about flying lately, and how now I can fly and enjoy it. You know, without fighting something. I'm sorry, Lady Palutena." Pit said and sniffled.

Palutena sighed. "No, no, it's fine. I should be sorry. I've just been stressed out lately and haven't been getting much sleep."

"Huh? Why?" Pit asked.

"Well, I can just sense that something bad has been happening in distant lands. And when I say distant, I mean like planetary distance."

"So? That's their problem, not ours! Besides, it's probably just a war or something."

"Well that's kind of harsh for you, Pit. Normally I would think you'd want to jump right in and help them. You're not starting to become, _lazy_, are you?" Palutena asked.

"What? No! Me, lazy? Are you kidding? I mean, I _do_ fly everyday."

"I _am_ the one doing the flying here, Pit." Palutena said.

"Um..."

"...Anyways, The danger on that planet lasted for a good long while, but then it just disappeared."

"Huh. That's sounds like a war to me." Pit commented.

"It would seem so, but it didn't feel normal."

"What do you mean?"

"I could sense that someone went through time, caused chaos, and then went through time again and caused more chaos!"

"How can you sense that if it's in a different time?" Pit asked.

"Well, time is very warped around that area. Meaning that when someone goes through time there, they actually stay in place as that whole world speeds up or backs up according to whatever time they're going to."

"Ugh, I feel like I'm taking math class again."

"Well I don't see why, seeing as how time has more to do with science."

"I'm talking about the confusion."

"Oh."

"Forget I ever asked about the time thing. Did you sense anything else?"

"Well… After havoc was wrecked upon that planet, time just flat out stopped there, and the future, past, and present combined. I'm sure those people are very confused."

"If I get what you're saying then yeah. Of course they are. How can you sense all this?"

"With my telepathic goddess powers!" Palutena said.

"Yeah, that's a lie." A new voice interrupted.

"Viridi?" Pit asked.

"Who else, dummy?" Viridi said.

"Hey, that's mean!" Pit exclaimed.

"Palutena, why don't you tell him how you REALLY know?" Viridi asked.

"Fine, fine. The truth is, one of the semi-gods of that planet suddenly disappeared, and another came here to warn the gods of the surrounding planets." Palutena said.

"So… do you know what happened?" Pit asked.

"Well, not really. I just heard some rumors."

"Yeah, because _apparently_ we're not important enough to warn!" Viridi said with a 'hmph'.

"Well, I'm sure everything's fine." Pit said.

"Are you kidding? TIME collapsed on that planet! It's a HUGE deal!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Yes, and not only that planet. I heard from Nayru that the hero of time was killed." Palutena said.

Pit, even though Palutena was controlling his flight, suddenly stopped and landed on a floating rock. "Wait, Nayru? Hero of Time? You aren't talking about Link, are you?!" He exclaimed.

"…Link? Isn't that one of your friends from that smash thing a few years ago?" Viridi asked.

"Yes and yes. I'm sorry Pit, but I'm certain what I heard was true. Nayru is one of the goddesses from that planet, and I'm sure they'd know when their hero died. But the good news is Link will just be reincarnated, like he is every time. Din, Farore, and Nayru are already choosing the next bearers of the Triforce of courage, power, and wisdom. It's just another cycle being repeated." Palutena said.

"Wait, they're choosing the wisdom one too? Is Zelda okay?" Pit asked.

"I don't know. Not even Nayru knows about that. Zelda just, vanished, after Link died." Palutena said.

"Well, I guess I'll see them again if they're being reincarnated." Pit said.

"Yep. But the main thing that's been bothering me so much lately is, well, I think the same person who collapsed time, and killed Link, is here already."

"What?! How?!" Pit exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I- AAAHHHH!"

"Lady Palutena?!" Pit yelled after he jolted up after hearing the scream. "Lady Palutena?!"

Just then, an image of Palutena appeared above the clouds. It looked a lot like how Medusa would appear sometimes as a mirage, yet she could still see Pit and what he was doing. Pit ignored that and focused on the fact that someone familiar had his arm wrapped around Palutena's neck and held a knife close to her throat.

"Hey Pit. Long time, no see."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers. Mainly because they help me practice my suspense. Anyway, I hope you guys read those top notices(save for the middle, that was meant for the forum people and my friends). And I have one more announcement. I'm starting to dislike these author's notes. I think I'll just stop them altogether unless I have an important announcement from now on, okay? Good. See ya next time, which may or may not be tomorrow. Oh wait, one more thing,**

**KAWAII! ARCEUS DARNIT, I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! PLEASE TELL ME! I MISS YOU!**


	2. The Dragon General

**Check it out! I drew a cover for this story! Isn't it AWESOME?! Okay... maybe not that awesome, but it is to me! (Because I worked on it for 3 hours. Totally worth it.) I'm still posting art on my dA so I hope you guys are still looking at that!**

* * *

"Hey Pit. Long time, no see."

"Roy?!" Pit exclaimed as he looked at the red-head who held a knife to Palutena's throat.

"Why so surprised? Didn't you miss me?" Roy said with venom in his voice.

"Let go of Palutena!" Pit exclaimed. He frowned at Roy; something wasn't right about him. The expression on his face showed pure insanity and evil. It was like this wasn't Roy at all!

"Why should I?" Roy asked.

"Because she's my goddess! Now let her go!"

Roy tossed Palutena aside. He said something to someone Pit couldn't see, and then turned back to face Pit. He snapped his fingers and said, "Light 'im up."

Immediately, two wolves jumped onto the rock Pit was on. One of them looked small and swift with a blue coat, whereas the other wolf was big and scary with a thick black coat. Both of the wolves glared at Pit with blue eyes and prepared to attack. Acting fast, Pit pulled out his Silver Bow which he kept on him at all times. The wolves quickly blasted huge fireballs at Pit, each one being the same color as the wolf's coat. Pit quickly sidestepped and watched the fireballs pass. He turned back to the wolves who were already charging at him. Roy snapped his fingers and the black wolf stopped as the blue one lunged at Pit.

"Gah!" Pit exclaimed and quickly sidestepped, causing the wolf to fall on its face clumsily. The black laughed at the blue one, who in return growled and snapped it's jaw at him. The blue wolf faced Pit and quickly jumped back, dodging three arrows. Pit glared at the wolf, who glared back. Pit quickly started to fire multiple arrows at the wolf, who blocked them all with a blast of fire. Pit quickly ducked and lunged at the wolf.

"HI-YAYAYA!" He yelled as he spun his Silver Bow, landing multiple hits on the wolf. The wolf howled in pain and jumped back. It looked at its back right leg, which was now torn up. It growled at Pit and breathed fire at him. Pit spun his Silver Bow rapidly to block the fire.

_"What kind of wolf breathes fire, anyway?! Well, I have seen worse..."_ Pit thought. He slowly walked towards the wolf while still blocking its fire. Eventually, the wolf stopped to catch its breath and that's when Pit lunged and slashed his daggers across the wolf. It fell back and collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

Roy watched the whole thing and growled at the blue wolf's failure. With a snap of his fingers the black wolf quickly grabbed the blue one by its scruff and jumped from rock to rock until in found a safe place to put him. After that, the black wolf turned to Pit and glared at him.

Pit, who was celebrating his victory over the blue wolf didn't notice the black wolf lunging at him. By the time he realized that the black wolf was attacking, it was in his face. The wolf managed to claw Pit, tearing his toga before Pit was able to spin his bow and create a shield. Unfortunately, the black wolf had learned from the blue wolf's mistake. He backed up and charged a larger blast of fire, sending it at Pit.

When the blast of fire reflected off Pit's shield, the wolf jumped into it, lighting his pelt on fire. Soon, the wolf was encased in fire, but it didn't seem to affect him in any way. The wolf seemed comfortable in the fire, almost as if it was HEALING him. The wolf launched itself at Pit, and as Pit tried block the wolf with his bow, the fire spread to it. Dropping the bow, Pit stumbled backwards, right off a cliff.

"Whoa, whoa, whoaaaaaa!" Pit yelled as he spun in midair, heading straight for the ground. As soon as he saw it, he realized he was in big trouble. Palutena had already used the Gift of Flight, and it's wasn't like she could even try to use it on him now!

_"This is it for me! I'm finished!"_ Pit yelled in his head as he waited for him to splat onto the ground. However, that never happened. Pit felt himself rising up instead of falling down, and he opened his eyes.

_"I'm, flying?!"_ Pit looked around, he was certainly flying up, but how? He couldn't fly! Maybe his wings would only work in near death situations...

"Ugh, Pit, you're so clumsy!"

Pit blinked. Then groaned. Viridi was the one who gave him flight, not himself.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed

"Ugh? Ugh?! I save your life and all you say is UGH?! Maybe I should just drop you right here!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Wha? No, nonononono! I just thought that I was flying myself for a minute!"

"You can't fly yourself, idiot!"

"I KNOW THAT! You don't have to rub it in!"

"Because I can."

"Well that's just mean."

"Do you want me to drop you?"

"...How am I even flying? Palutena already used the Gift of Flight!" Pit exclaimed and changed the subject.

"Because this is MY version of it is better than HERS. MY version of the Gift of Flight can be used twice, and lasts SEVEN minutes!" Viridi gloated.

"Wow."

"Yep, just another thing I can do BETTER than Palutena."

"Uh, well I- WAGH!"

The black wolf had gotten tired of their talking and fired a blast of black fire at Pit. It caught his wing which was now burning and now Pit was panicking. Viridi rolled her eyes and made Pit fly at a speed that put out the fire. However now Pit was right above the wolf who glared at him in furious rage. He jumped up and snapped at Pit's legs, just nearly biting his feet. As Pit panicked again and Viridi laughed, the black wolf charged up a fire blast. Just as it was about to cook some angel wings, Roy called the wolf off.

"That's enough, mercenary. Leave him be, he's no harm to my plans." The wolf snarled at Pit before retreating back into the temple.

"Well that was nice of him. Let's go!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Wait, but what about Palutena?!" Pit yelled.

"We'll get her later."

"But-!" Viridi pulled Pit out of there and the image of Roy disappeared.

Inside the temple, hypnotized centurions were holding Palutena against a wall. They stepped aside as Roy commanded them to, and the general stared at Palutena.

"Goddess of Light." He said.

"What do you want with me?!" Palutena demanded. She would have blasted Roy away right there, but she didn't have her staff and something was suppressing her powers.

"Palutena, the Goddess of Light. ...You be a nice piece to my collection. And you'll add to my power greatly." Roy said with a smug and insane look.

"Wh-what?" Palutena said as she panted.

Roy reached into his shirt collar an pulled out a necklace that looked like the shape of the black side of a yin-yang symbol. It was made of glowing blue glass and had glowing orbs floating in it. One was orange, one was yellow, and one was a very faint light blue. Roy smiled at the goddess and held the charm up.

"Sorry about this Palutena," The necklace glowed and a bright light flash out of it and at the goddess, sucking her right into the necklace.

"But Pit's not gonna be able to save you this time."


End file.
